


And when everything blows over, I’ll be here. (Jason Todd)

by milknhxney



Series: And when everything blows over, I’ll be here [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: "We're two kids fighting against the world. You do need me.""I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"Trust was always something hard for Y/N to understand. Trust was a word she hated, something so vile is made her sick. He wanted to be the one she could lean on, but she wanted nothing to do with him even if they were two kids against the world. Trust will always be something she would never put into someone.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon x reader, Batman x reader - Relationship, Bruce Wayne x Reader - Relationship, Dick Grayson x Reader, Jason Todd x Reader, Oracle x reader, Red Hood x reader - Relationship, Robin x Reader - Relationship, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon, nightwing x reader, tim drake x reader
Series: And when everything blows over, I’ll be here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok before I even begin this I just wanna say this will be the BIGGEST project I have ever worked on. From start to finish I wanna just say the ride begins here and it'll be a good while until it ends. This will be an Arkham Verse Jason Todd with my own twist to things. So please don't come after my life. There will be angst, death, smut, and everything in between. I love you all! Enjoy!!

The night was clear. It was an odd contrast to the usual rain nights that led oftentimes led into the grim day. No signs of rain for the last few hours and maybe just maybe the night will go on without a single droplet. Gotham City was usually notorious for the grim, slow days. 

Gotham City.

You'd have to be living under a rock if you didn't know what Gotham City was. High crime, hell infested rat hole that seemed to enjoy the rain, preyed on the innocent, and eat away at anyone's wallets. Anyone could easily say they hated living in Gotham for the crime rate was simply too high and even a male was afraid to walk home alone with a can of mace fearing that not even such a simple can could protect them enough to run away from a bullet. 

The police, which was as corrupt as they come, often felt like no help for the innocent. Criminals need help? Blackmail the shadiest cop and it'll be done. For the innocent, it sickened them. Hating to live in fear that their men and women in blue could be so scummy. But it was Gotham City after all and even a young boy could slit a throat in hopes to make a living on the street. 

It came as no surprise how parents chose drugs and alcohol over their children. They never seemed to care when they ran off to do go knows what and come back home and god knows when. Gotham City was never going to change for it was simply too corrupt and even when a small little thing leaks out and gets into the wrong hands you're basically a puppet and your puppet master is someone telling you to do things that cause you a life sentence or the death bed. 

She knew it all too well. Little Y/N knew about all the corrupt things that happened in the streets of Gotham for she had found herself living on them trying to fend for herself. Her parents never wanted much with her. They valued money over her. Which was how she found herself being taken away from her parents. Her cries and pleas falling on deaf ears as her parents watched two men pull her away. She was a fighter the one man had said handing a briefcase towards her parents. The ones she thought she'd loved. Only to be thrown away. 

She knew. She knew where she was going and she knew then and there she couldn't allow them to sell her to disgusting criminals who wanted to do the unthinkable to her. A pinch. Hurtful yet it didn't seem to want to hold back any fight in her. Her acting was just believable as they let her fall onto the chair. A chuckle and words were exchanged before they vanished. She needed to move quickly before whatever they injected into her took control. Eyes bloodshot and fear stricken she stood on wobbled legs. She quickly looked around finding a small blade. 

They were planning on cutting her open and putting a small tracker inside of her when she was fully asleep and clueless to the world. She heard voices, then only one who began mumbling profanities as he came in. She was quick to sit back on the chair fighting hard against the injection. The small blade was under her hand. It appeared that blade went amiss to the man who she could feel eyeing her up. 

"Cute kid." He uttered as she felt his hands run over her cheek. "I'd buy you and have you all to myself if I had the money."

A chuckle then a belt rang through her ears. Her heart raced as she knew what he was going to do. She was only 11 and she was now fighting for her life. Fighting against a grown man. She threw her eyes opened and screamed successfully startling the man enough to back away only slightly. The blade she had once hidden found itself lodged into his leg and with whatever strength she had left she ran. Her legs brought her around messes, hid her well, and did their best to keep the strength she had until she found herself in the streets. 

She fell down against a wall. She didn't care where she was. She could be laying in a pile of throw up but as long as she knew she was far away she'd be fine. Her eyes that fought through so much to stay awake finally shut allowing her body the rest it was promised when they injected her. She didn't sleep rather she sat on a cloud of darkness. That darkness was the only thing she found herself in. Because at 11 years old her parents threw her away to an organization that bought and sold children on the dark web not caring what would happen to them during the process of a tracker being placed. 

She knew the life of Gotham. She knew how corrupted people are, how vile they could be. Her world changed so fast in a matter of moments. What she had thought was a lovely caring smile turned to be forceful and fake. All in hopes that they could make a couple thousand just with a wave goodbye. But that's not what they did. They didn't wave goodbye, rather they watched with smiles and a light felt handshake to the man that handed them their money. The sentence of "if we would've know they were asking for more money when they were younger we would've gave you to her when she was one".

Then...laughter. Laughter like it was the best fucking joke of their lives. Laughter like her mother didn't carry her for nine months and raise her for 11. Laughter like her life meant nothing, like her beating heart was a melody they refused to hear. 

And it hurt. 

She felt the dagger reach her heart and tear it apart. Her parents put up a front all for money. To fill whatever desire they needed with that cash. It made her sick. And god if she could she'd tear the hearts out and stomp on them like they had done with hers within a few minutes. Her trust was never thrown out of the window and burned so quick in her life. She would have never thought of ways to hurt her parents worse than they hurt her. And never would she have thought of a single plan to kill them. 

She could never be that sweet and caring little girl everyone knew. She could never smile that beautiful smile. She could never trust anyone for as long as she lived. She could never love. The world was cruel. Gotham was cruel. If they wanted to take her at a young age and make her into what they didn't need, they certainly found ways of doing it. All in a span of a couple minutes. She should've never been happy about a little trip. She should've been weary about getting into the car. She should've known something was wrong when her parents talked in hushed voices. But she was clueless and careless. Because she loved them. Because she trusted them.

Trust was a funny word that meant so much to a lot of people but now meant so little to her. Trust was now something she couldn't see herself doing with someone. Trust was now a forgotten word to her. A word she never wants to hear. A word she never wants to know about. 

Her mind was pounding when she woke up. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't in the alley she had fell asleep in. A roof sat over her head, mold finding spots to make home. Her heart raced as she sat eyes looking everywhere and anything. 

Where?

"I saw you outside." A voice startled her enough to push her back to the wall, crazed eyes staring deep into beautiful blue eyes. "Crime alley is dangerous as it is."

"Who are you?" Her voice was raspy and dry. 

"Jason. I saved you from possibly getting murdered." 

"I don't need you." She didn't need anyone. Not anymore. He was quick to his feet as he watched her stand her legs just as shaky as before. 

"Hey—whoa whoa! Where are you going?!"

"Away from here. I don't need anyone anymore."

"We're two kids fighting against the world. You do need me."

Her eyes were harsh and cold as she glared at him but he didn't falter in his stance. She didn't need anyone to fight along her. She didn't need anyone fighting a battle with her. She was capable of doing it alone. 

"I don't need you." She seethed moving towards the window she had assumed her had taken her through. "I don't need anyone! So stay away from me!"

And just like that she was gone. She didn't stick around to thank the kid that might've saved her. She didn't stick around for another world. It was her against the world.


	2. Chapter Two

The rain seeped through the weak cardboard box with ease screaming to her that Gotham was no longer going to show mercy and hide her from what it truly was. A rainy downfall that soaked the streets and anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. And she was that unfortunate person. Though she couldn't say that, she was forced out here to fend for herself. The streets were just as she thought, unkind and unforgiving. She learned that when she tried to grab stray food that was left untouched. A man with the craziest eyes she's ever seen scared her away with simple yelling and promised threats. 

The home she had made for herself was just thrown out cardboard boxes and the clothes on her back. It wasn't comfortable, but it kept her boxed off and away. She never left crime alley. She knew if she was caught wandering the streets they'd take her and send her off to an orphanage. A place she didn't want to be. Her breathing was uneven and unfocused sweat taking over her body. This was the third time she had woken up from the same nightmare. It was consuming her. Forcing her to want to stay awake but the drowsiness came back fast and harder each time. It wasn't like the nightmares were the only thing keeping her awake. The constant feeling of needing to stay awake ate at her skin. 

If she slept peacefully there would be a chance someone would find her, take her, kill her, or even rape her. She couldn't allow that to happen. She needed to fight. She had gotten too far to die today. The night was at it's fullest. The sounds of cop cars, raging criminals, and street whores were the confirmation that she had been in Gotham. Her head was pounding and her stomach was growling. As much as she told herself to fight and stay alive, maybe death was a better option than fighting reality and starvation. The water in the street could only do so much for her without making her ungodly sick and the thought of eating bugs was simply appalling to her. 

Her eyes squeezed shut as she held her stomach trying to ignore how hungry she was. It had been 3 days since she last ate. 3 days of her stomach yelling at her to eat something, anything. Keeping her eyes shut she bit her lip that was now chapped. She had remembered the diner just a few blocks from here. If she knew better none of the people here claimed that diner for their daily food. She learned a lot while living in the streets. Not only were the people here crazy, but they were territorial of what they had or found. She had only hoped her suspicions were right and she wouldn't wake up to a man ready to skin her alive and eat her flesh for months.

Moving the boxes so they weren't in her way she flinched as the raindrops hit her skin. She will admit the cardboard at least helped her out a little bit. It wasn't pouring in Gotham, just the usual light rainfall. Enough to get anything in its way soaked in a matter of seconds. And the clothing she wore that wasn't soaked had now met the meaning of the word. It clung to her skin as she moved to make her way out of the alley. Her box was deep into Crime alley. A small corner where so far she hasn't been bugged by anyone. Not even that Jason kid had bugged her anymore. 

Of course, she had wondered about him. He had to be around her age. She had wondered how long he lived like this. At least he had a roof over his head. Even if it was falling apart. She knew she would never go back and ask for help. That would involve trust. And trust was another way to get her killed. Especially in Gotham City. She knew kids were just as corrupt as adults. A cop car flew past her blaring its sirens, the red and blue lights blinding her for just a moment. And if her luck couldn't get any worse, the same cop car had driven through a large puddle wetting whatever she wore that had once been dry. She wanted to sink away back into her box, never come out, and let the cops find her decomposing body. But there was always that side of her that told her to keep fighting. So that's what she did. 

Her footsteps were light as she walked away from the alley and towards the diner. Head down walking fast in hopes to god she doesn't run into some criminal that would take her and bring her back to their boss. She's heard so much about the crime lords. Two-Face, Penguin, Joker. Hell, the Joker scared her more than anyone. He was the type to take children hostage and show no mercy when killing. He could easily have men take her and she knew the fight she'd want to have would put her at a loss from how weak she was. 

She wondered if his psychotic girlfriend stuck up for them, begged her boyfriend to let them go only to be met with a hand, or something worse. But she knew deep down she was probably just as crazy and heartless as that man. With the stories she's heard, Harley Quinn only cared for her one and only. She would easily put a bullet in someone if that meant showing her loyalty to that clown. 

Two-Faced strayed away from kids. Cash was all he needed. And of course, justice. That man practice ate that for breakfast. She never saw him up close, but she knew what happened. Everyone did. How half of his body was burned, it gave him another personality. It made him sick. That sickness made him mad. Mad enough to kill cops, innocent people. Innocent adults who had their lives planned out. What she knew was anyone that came into his line of fire and upset him would be put into a 50/50. All because of a coin. Death would be better than living when it came down to him. That coin is a simple death sentence to anyone. 

Penguin however was a man whose heart was just as cold as a block of ice. She found it surprising how that man could smile, then put a bullet into one of his men. Have it be a simple mistake they were as good as dead. The man was sick, but not Joker sick. She knew of the hate between Penguin and Joker. It was far to known and it was deadly. The casualties were probably over a thousand. Their men fighting to help their boss, not knowing that they probably had fought a war that they didn't want to be in. She knew Penguin was a man that was more two-faced than the man himself. He could promise one thing then turn his back and laugh it off like it was a sick joke.

Of course, there were other criminals worthy to be on her lookout list. She knew Scarecrow was in Arkham probably rotting away in a jail cell. She heard plenty of stories from the man. How is fear toxic could drive one to murder or even kill yourself. She shuttered ignoring the thoughts of him. Poison Ivy was ruthless. It was all about her plants. Her killing people for her plants was a big reason she didn't find some plants to feast on.

She was overthinking too much. There was no way she would get targeted walking the main streets. Who the hell was she kidding, they'd gladly snatch her in front of the Bat himself if that means they'd make their boss happy. Positive thoughts. Gotham isn't all that bad. They have Batman and the other guy what was his name, Nightwing! Yes. They would protect her if anything happened to her. She was only fueling thoughts that would lead to disappointment. Batman didn't save her from those men. She saved herself from that mess. She didn't need to put her trust in some man.

Her stomach growled at her. She had felt like the insides of her stomach were eating away to keep it fed. The diner was now in her sights, the feeling of eating had her stomach practically screaming at her. 

Finally.

She looked both ways and ran across the street in record time. She was surprised her weak legs allowed her to run at all. Pauli's diner was where she hoped people would throw away enough food she'd be full for the next few days. It was easy for her to sneak to the back where the garbage was held. What wasn't easy though was how tall they were. For a moment she felt like she was at the end of the road. No food can definitely kill someone. And that someone was an 11-year-old girl. She almost cried at her failure until she spotted a box hidden away with the other trash bags. A single spark of joy hit her as she ran towards it. The box was sturdy enough to hold her weight. 

Moving back to where the dumpster was she set it down and stood on top of the box. Now she had a look into it. Her small hands rummaged around only finding dirty napkins and old silverware they'd never use. For a moment she thought they didn't have any food to throw away. Like a small stab to her heart for her failures she almost, almost, gave up once again until her hand came across a white box. The aroma screaming food was inside despite her almost being inside the dumpster itself. Her shaky hands opened it, her eyes almost popping out at the sight of a burger that had two bites taken from it and some fries. She could almost cry. 

She wanted more. This could only feed her for tonight. If she was smart enough she could spend the next ten minutes digging through finding anything else. She found what she had assumed to be another burger, but not as full as the first one she had found, waffles, and some eggs. Jumping off of the box she held the food close to her. A little snack couldn't kill her, right? She popped open the container that held the fries. They were a bit cold, but she couldn't afford to complain about that. 

"Hey!" A feminine voice called out the moment she was about to eat the fry. Her body jumped and with that jump, her food she had searched for fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide like she had been caught doing the unthinkable and could get sent to jail. The woman in front of her was young, held two bags of trash, and her face held concern. The moment she saw her eyes flash panic the woman shook her head. "It's ok! I can get you some fresh food-"

No. No no no!

She ran. She wasn't sticking around to allow the woman to finish her sentence. Her waiting to give her fresh food would mean she'd trust her enough to go back inside while she waited. That trust could be broken so easily. That woman could easily call the cops, or worse. She was not letting that happen. She didn't allow her to finish. She ran. 

She ran as fast as she could ignoring the cries of the woman who seemed concerned. She ran away from the diner she had hoped could feed her. She ran until she found the familiar alley and into her boxes. She collapsed her eyes shutting. She ignored the men telling her to watch it, to be more considerate. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe. 

Breathe, Y/N.

A soft meow threw her eyes open in panic. What she hadn't realized when she came in was a cat softly napping away in the corner, and besides that cat was a sandwich. That clean sandwich made her mouth water. She looked back to the cat that seemed to be questioning her. Beautiful green eyes staring deep into her lost and broken soul. 

"Shoo." Her hands gestured the cat away but with little success. "Please."

The cat didn't care for her pleas, rather setting its head back down ready to fall asleep again ignoring the soaked girl. Her eyes fell to the sandwich once more. She grabbed the plate carefully inspecting it. It was a simple sandwich, nothing screaming death. Perhaps she could eat it. Maybe she could trust whoever gave her this was looking out for her secretly in the shadows. 

Perhaps she could trust this. Just once.


	3. Chapter Three

The streets were always so busy, especially in Gotham. With the streets being so busy constantly it helped kids and criminals run amuck with the police only being able to do so much. It was easy to say there were more criminals in the street than men and women in blue. When you lived in Gotham long enough you knew people were striving, throwing cash around not caring if they put a single dent into their millions, and then you had the less fortunate, the ones that struggled to make it every day. 

Gotham was always Gotham. 

Shitty, crime-filled, and disgusting.

What was it that brought out the worst of people in Gotham? Nobody knew. It was always like a soft whisper telling them that the next move they make would cause millions to hate them and have them be the most wanted. That was Gotham. 

The rain held up for just that day, but the humidity decided it was its time for a hello. Whenever humidity struck in Gotham the day was already set to be miserable. His skin felt like it was sticking to the mattress. That on its own was annoying. Add the pounding headache and Jason could sarcastically say he was on top of the world. The day was a rather plain Tuesday. With how high the sun sat he could say it was merely the afternoon. He wasn't expecting to sleep in this late, but the soft pattered rain had lulled him into a rather comfortable sleep. One so comfortable he felt like a baby. But now his headache was eating away at any sort of thought for the day.

It had been roughly a week since he saw that girl. Not getting a name was already frustrating on its own, but being shot down so fast had him irritated. He wasn't able to explain himself one bit before she ran out like he had been the bad guy. Gotham was always the same. It held people who were quick to judge and never hear the story. But could he really blame her? She seemed so dazed and lost. Like if he made the wrong move she'd chew him out and spit him up for the birds to eat. So there was no way in hell he'd chase her down. It was Gotham after all. She could slit his throat and the GCPD would brush it off as another street kid being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's what they did.

With a grunt, he sat up trying to remember his previous night's activities. He had been hungry so with a hefty walk, he found himself in a store. The owner however seemed to know his motives well enough. Jason was barely out of the store when the man grabbed his shirt and threw him back. At that point, Jason knew that he'd be fighting this man. The man was probably in his mid 30's and had an easy height and weight advantage over Jason. It was a well-timed swing that left Jason so dazed he lost where he was for a moment. Jason knew taking this fight was a big risk, but risks often got him what he wanted. 

Jason took the fight with everything he could. Who knew giving a well-built man a heavy kick to the nuts and a well-packed punch could knock him out cold. Jason didn't. He swore he killed the man. It was the steady breathing that had Jason's panic calm down. Jason knew then and there he'd be an idiot if he just left. The store was empty. That's how he ended up with four full bags of food. That fight was probably a cause for his headache.

He fell back onto the bed with a huff eyes squeezing shut. The people yelling outside had him want to scream at them to shut up but he barely had the energy to sit up. He laid there for another ten minutes before he sat up. His feet met the floor which had been the coolest thing he touched since he woke up. 

Screw Gotham. 

If he had the money he'd easily move. This place was always screaming depressing thoughts. He didn't need to change, but he threw on a random shirt that was laying around. He didn't have parents to tell him that was disgusting. They were gone and thankfully out of his life. Now standing on the fire escape he realized just how terrible the outside weather was. Sweat already started appearing and the familiar feeling of being miserable starting eating away at him.

"Gotham, why do you have to be so shit?" He merely whispered to himself with his eyes now closed opening them after a moment. Soft commotion caught his attention. It didn't remain soft for long. A yell pierced the air that caused him to freeze. He looked around trying to pinpoint the screaming. Just at the back of the alley was a man holding something, no, someone.

"Shit." He mumbled rushing down the stairs. 

"Let me go!" The cries rushed to Jason's ears as he ran towards them grabbing whatever he could to get the man off of her. A pipe. With the pipe now in his hands he swung it at the man's legs forcing him to fall. The girl was now shown to Jason. That girl being the one who ran out on him last week. He was saving her?

He huffed turning his attention back to the man. There was no way he was letting him out of the alley without a few broken bones. The pipe came up and down multiple times. Jason didn't care for hearing the bones breaking. He had just hoped this man wouldn't bother her again. 

"P-Please-!" The older man croaked to Jason who was now panting completely ignoring the stares from everyone in the alley. 

"Go! And don't come back." 

Jason watched as the man tried to pick himself up. Once he was able to he ran and never once looked back. Finally, blue eyes met unsure e/c ones. She was shaking opening her mouth to want to say something. 

"A thank you would be great." 

"I—" She paused the shock wearing off as she looked at the boy. "Why did you save me?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he glanced down at the pipe in his hand. Then, he shrugged. "Why not?" He grunted throwing the pipe to the side. 

"Because I-"

"Don't finish your sentence." Eyes now narrowed at her as she looked away. He sighed rubbing his face. The headache he had early only got worse. Why did he save her? He was no Batman. He was a kid who needed fresh air despite how terrible the weather was. He kept asking himself that question only leading to dead end after dead end.

"You look terrible." She eventually spoke. 

"That's what happens when you have a long night." Should he be nice to her? God, he didn't even know. He was still undoubtedly upset about how she left that night so should he have cared if anything happened to her? He shouldn't. She left him. She said she could handle herself. She said-

"I'm sorry." 

She said she was sorry? His eyes widened taking in her words. No, she truly said she was sorry. The same girl that left him in the rudest way he thought possibly was no apologizing. 

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." She spoke bluntly. "That night, my parents, I just...I didn't know who to trust. I still don't." 

Jason knew that well. Trust. Even in Gotham, it was hard to trust a friend. At that point, he couldn't be upset with her. All he could was offer her some type of friendship. That's what he'll try to do.


End file.
